SurfaceTale Book one
by Extinction of SR388
Summary: Frisk finally manages to save Asriel and Chara! How does this effect everything? Find out!
1. End of the battle

AN: I do not own UnderTale. UnderTale belongs to Toby Fox.

"I'm so alone…., Chara." Asriel said sadly. Frisk knew that it was going to be hard, but she had found a way to bring back Chara and Asriel. Sans' hidden machine would let her. She was _determined_ to save them. They would be a family.

Soon, Asriel had reverted to his kid form and was profusely apologizing. "I know… Chara's been gone for a while now… so… what IS your name?" He asked. Frisk simply replied "Frisk." Asriel said it was a nice name, and after a hug from Frisk, he broke the barrier. "Asriel… I know a way that you and Chara can come back…" Frisk said slowly. Asriel's head shot up. "HOW!?" He exclaimed.

Frisk calmly said, "We'll need the help of a certain skeleton." Chara's ghost manifested. " _Frisk…. Are you sure that this will work? You know how much I hate that comedian!_ " Frisk nodded. " _If you say so…_ " Frisk blacked out. When she woke up, she was surrounded by her friends and family. Sans walked up. " **you sure you want to do this?** " He asked quietly. Frisk nodded again. " **ok, kid. whatever you say.** " "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BROTHER!" Said Papyrus. " **nothing, bro. the kid and i are going to make a quick stop in snowdin.** "

After one of sans' shortcuts, which Frisk still has no idea how he does them,they were in snowdin. Asriel was waiting in front of Sans' and Papyrus' house. "Howdy, sans. You ready?" He said. " **ready as i'll ever be, prince dreemurr.** " sans said. Chara mentioned, " _What if it doesn't work? What will you do then? Will you give up? Or will you once again take everyone's happy ending away?_ " Frisk shook their head. " _You're not much of a talker, are you?_ " Frisk nodded their head.

" **ok, kid. you said that their are two people you are bringing back, prince fluffybuns is one, where is number two?** " Sans said. "They are with me as a ghost." Frisk replied. " **ok, let's do this.** " Sans said firmly as they walk Into the lab.


	2. Revival and a trip to Grilbz

AN: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE! UNDERTALE IS OWNED BY TOBY FOX!

When they enter the lab, they see machinery spread about, with a large machine that is labeled: Soul Recreation. Frisk said "So… this will bring back Chara and Asriel?" Sans replied, " **yup. It sure will. Athe only thing is… it needs a lot of energy to do so… DETERMINATION energy to be precise. so much so, that there won't be enough for a Reset. do you understand frisk?** " Frisk nods. " **ok** " Asriel said nervously, "what do I do?"

"Just walk into the machine, I'll flip the lever." Frisk said confidently. Asriel walks into the machine as sans drew DETERMINATION from Frisk, until their soul turned orange, the soul of bravery. "so… I now have more bravery than Determination?" Frisk asked. Sans answered, " **yup.** " Frisk replied, "Ok." As she pulled the lever. The machine flashed as smoke came out. Asriel walks out, now with his own soul. He hugs Frisk.

"Thank you, Frisk!" he says. Frisk said, "Your welcome." Chara brought up a good question. " _how do I use the machine?_ " Frisk told them just to phase through the shut door. Chara did so and then Frisk pulls the lever. The machine flashed once again as smoke billowed out. The door opens to reveal Chara back to being herself. Chara told Frisk thank you before tackling Asriel. He yelped "Chara! I missed you too! Be careful!" Frisk giggled as she watched the siblings mess around. She said "Chara…. Asriel…. Maybe we should go back to Mom and Dad." Chara and Asriel nod in agreement.

Sans interrupted them. " **i know you guys want to go… but first, let's get something to eat. Grilbz is on me!** " The kids nod. Once inside, Frisk orders a burger, Asriel orders some fries, and Chara orders a chocolate shake. They all thank sans. " **its not a big deal, now that everyone is done… time to go meet the king and queen.** " He said.


	3. The Reunion

AN: InuJon-Act-Claim. Nothing happened. You don't own UnderTale.

To say Chara and Asriel were nervous, would be an understatement. Chara was practically shaking. "What's wrong, Chara?" Asked the worried Frisk. "What of they forgot about me? What if they don't want me anymore?" Chara almost yelled. Frisk hugged them. "Chara, it'll be fine. They haven't forgotten you. Dad still has his Mr. Dad Guy sweater. Mom still has chocolate it her fridge back in the ruins." Chara slowly calmed down.

"Your right, Frisk. They haven't forgotten me. They miss me so much! Let's go see them!" Chara said. They enter the throne room thanks to another shortcut by Sans. " **you ready, kiddos? This will be a lot to take in for everyone. You sure you want to do this?** " He said. They kids nod. " **ok** " Sans said. They enter the room that leads to the barrier. Asgore and Toriel look up. "Howdy, Fri- Asriel!? Chara!?" Asked Asgore. "Yup, its me!" Said Asriel and Chara. Asgore scoops them up in a big hug. Toriel, after getting over her initial shock, joined them.

"How did you come back, my children?" Toriel asked. Sans said, " **Frisk came to me for help. I used to be G's lab assistant, so I know science. Using the machine in the lab behind my house, Frisk sacrificed a lot of DT, to the point that her soul is now orange instead of red.** " Toriel nodded in understanding, before pulling Frisk into the hug. "NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL JOIN YOU IN THIS GLORIUS HUG!" Said Papyrus. He came over and hugged them. Sans reluctantly joined in. Alphys nervously joined. They were all picked up when Undyne joined.

"UNDYNE, DON'T SUPLEX THE SKELETON!" Screamed Papyrus. "alright, Papyrus." Said Undyne as she set everyone down. Frisk leaded them to the surface world. "Wow…." Said the amazed Asriel. Frisk and Chara smile at him. "Frisk, Chara… will one of you be the ambassador of Monsters?" Asgore asked.

An: Please review who should be the Ambassador. Frisk, Chara, or Papyrus.


	4. New Ambassador and Frisk's past revealed

Chara spoke first. "I'll be the ambassador of Monsters." Frisk turned forwards her. "You sure?" Chara nodded. "Hey Frisk?" She asked. "Yeah?" Responded Frisk. "How come you never open your eyes?" Chara asked. Frisk sighed. "I guess this would come up anyways. My eyes… have a rare gene mutation. " Chara nodded. "So, that's it?" She asked. Frisk shook her head. "People used to make fun of me for my eyes." Frisk opened her eyes. They are pink with heart shaped pupils.

Chara was shocked. "Frisk… those eyes are cute. Who made fun of you for them?" Frisk's voice quivered. "My family and the kids at school." She said. Suddenly, Undyne shouted "I KNEW IT! ANIME IS REAL! HERE I COME, GIANT ROBOTS!" before running of, Alphys in hot pursuit. Papyrus was close to them. "WAIT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS, UNDYNE!"

Chara looked at Frisk with worry in their eyes. "Is that all your family did?" Frisk shook their head. "No… they would sometimes starve me for a week, or beat me." Chara's eyes hardened. "Where. Does. Your. Family. Live?" She said, quite angry. Sans was angry too. His eye flared with his magic. " T-Two t-twenty f-four, C-chase L-lane, E-ebbott." Stuttered Frisk. Sans took them there after Undyne was back. Frisk walked up to the house, glanced back at Undyne, Sans, and Chara. She knocked on the door….

Frisk's Mom answered the door. "Hello? Oh… its you…. The freak…." She said. Chara walked up next to Frisk. "Why, hello there…. You must be Frisk's Mom. I'm Chara. I would say, 'its nice to meet you', but is really not." She said. Frisk's Mom replied, "Yes I am Freesia's mother. Go away. You are trespassing. Any get those costumed freaks out as well!" sans and Undyne glared. "no no no, you must have misunderstood. Frisk isn't going to stay. Those two are not in costumes. Now…. Why don't you tell us why you **abused** Frisk." Chara said.

The residents of Chase Lane would never forget the screams of terror that came from 224. Nor would the Foursome that was there. "Thank you…." Frisk said quietly. "…. For helping me." Sans replied. " **They deserved it. No one should abuse someone like you, kiddo.** " Undyne agreed. "Yeah, Punk! Nothing like that should've happens too you!" Chara said "We're all here for you, Frisk. Let's go home."

Another one of Sans' shortcuts later…. They were back with Toriel and Asgore. "I am so sorry that you had to live through that, my child." Said Toriel. "Lets get some rest."


	5. The next day

An: I don't own UnderTale.

Chara woke up to bright daylight. "Man, I had the weirdest dream… Frisk was abused by her family, me and Azzy came back to life. What a… dream…." She trails of as she notices Asriel in the bed next to her. Frisk walks into the room. "Ah, your awake. Mom made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, if you want-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Chara took off like a rocket to the dining room.

There, Toriel had just finished setting the table. "Good morning, my child. How did you sleep?" She asked. Chara replied with a "Great, mom." Toriel smiled. Asgore walks in. "So, how's our new ambassador doing this fine morning?" he asked. Chara gave him a thumbs up, as her mouth was full of pancake. "that's great, Chara." He said. Frisk and Asriel walk in. Asriel was half-asleep. Toriel said "huh, seems he was tired." Frisk nods. Toriel noticed Frisk decided to keep her eyes open, and smiled.

"If someone makes fun of my eyes, well, Chara was right. Its nice to have a horde of 'scary' monsters ready to back me up." Frisk said. The Dreemurrs and Chara smiled. "That it is, Frisk. That it is…" Chara said. "So, is everyone ready for our first full day on the Surface?" Asked Asgore. "We should get everyone else, first." Stated Frisk. Toriel responded. "Yes, we should."

After breakfast, the family head towards Hotlands to pick up Alphys. When they got to the Lab, Alphys let them in. "I-I wasn't expecting y-you so early!" she said as she rushed to get ready. After Alphys was done, it was only a short trip to Undyne's house, which was on fire, still. "Why hasn't anyone put out that fire, more importantly, how is her house still standing!?" commented Frisk. "It… never reached me that Undyne's house was on fire." Said Asgore.

After a few hours of walking, they finally made it to Snowdin. Sans was waiting for them. " **Heya. How's it going? Paps and Undyne are doing their cooking lesson** " he said as an explosion shook the house. "Do either of them even know how to cook?" Asked Toriel. Sans shook his head. Toriel rushed into the house. Sans sighed. " **Lets hope that she can prevent those two from destroying the place.** " He said.

An hour later, Toriel came out with Undyne and Papyrus in one piece. Sans took them through a shortcut, back to the barrier. When they heard a shout. "THERES THE MONSTERS THAT ATTACKED ME!" Shouted Frisk's Mom, who was holding a pistol. She had several officers surrounding her. She aimed at Undyne, who wasn't wearing her armor, and pulled the trigger. Frisk, with reflexes honed though multiple timelines, jumped in front of the bullet, which pierced her stomach. "FRISK!" Yelled Chara, who ran over and began to try and stop the blood. Sans' eye flared once more. " **bad choice. Are you ready for a bad time?** " He said as he summoned two Gaster Blasters.


	6. A Revelation

The slopes of Mt. Ebbott turned into a battlefield. Chara had drug Frisk's body into shelter. "Chara…." Frisk said weakly. "I'm sorry…" Frisk's pulse stopped. "FRISK" Screamed Chara. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I will avenge you, Frisk." She said as she pulled out her knife. She ran out into the fray, wildly striking any human that came close to her. "YOU ARE QUITE STRONG, HUMAN!" Said Papyrus, bullet holes peppering his battle body. "Perhaps your just weak." Said Frisk's mom.

Papyrus turned to dust. Sans threw Frisk's mom into the side of the mountain, and picked up Papyrus' scarf. " **YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!** " He screamed, his magic flared even more, to the point it hurt to look at his eye. He summoned several large Gaster Blasters and fired, but, Frisk's mom was as skilled at dodging as her daughter.

Undyne was launching spear after spear. Deflecting any shots made with one of her other spears. She was already in her Undying Form, but was tiring quickly. Alphys, in a feat of bravery, had pulled out highly advanced machinery, her ray guns fired electricity at any opponent. But, one bullet hit her, straight though the head. Alphys collapsed onto the ground. Undyne ran over, crying, before she returned to battle, more furious than ever.

Asgore and Toriel were sending flames throughout the battlefield, while Asriel was in his God of Hyperdeath form. Chara noticed something, they had the most DT, and had the option to load. She pressed it, to see her last SAVE, was right before they had left. As they left, Chara swore she wouldn't let anyone die this time. When Frisk's mom pulled the trigger, Chara pushed Undyne out of the way. The bullet missed by inches.

The officers quickly tackled the woman, and taking her off to jail. "Thanks, Punk." Said Undyne. Chara smiled. Frisk looked upset. "I should have known that it would happen, thanks for saving Undyne, Chara." She said. Chara realized Frisk didn't remember the load. This was worrying. But they shruged it off. Sans said, " **Hey, Chara, I need to talk to you for a minute.** " Chara nods and follows him. " **So… you can RESET now, huh?** " he said. Chara nods. " **So… how do I know I'm not going to wake up back in Snowdin?** " He asked. Chara pulled up the menu, and smashed the RESET button. Shattering it beyond repair. Sans smiles and thanks Chara, before they rejoin the group.

A few months later, Monsters had integrated into the world. Frisk's mom was still in jail. Chara was busy with homework, so they can become the ambassador of Monsters. Frisk was next to them, helping them out the best they could. Papyrus, well…., was Papyrus. Undyne and Alphys had found a huge amount of new anime. Toriel and Asgore had finally gotten back together. Asriel was hanging out with Sans, and all was good.

Or so it seemed. Frisk's family, minus her mom, was approaching the house, guns ready. But were easily dealt with by Asriel and Sans. Frisk, hearing the commotion, comes out. "Back again?" she asked. Sans nods. Frisk sighs and rubs her forehead. " They're not going to give up, are they?" she asked. Sans shook his head. "well, We need to go to school. Bye sans!" she said as Chara comes out with her and Asriel's bag. Sans waves bye. Once at school, they go their separate ways.

Suddenly, Frisk is grabbed by her shirt. "Well, Well, Well. What do we have her? The monster lover?" said a large boy. "You think your real smart don't you, Freak? Having a bunch of monsters to protect you from me? Hahahaha! Where are they now?" he taunted. "Let me go!" Frisk shouted. "Or what? You'll tell on me?" he asked. He was hit by a punch from Chara. "Let. My. Sister. Go." She said. They boy runs off as Chara helps Frisk up. "You OK?" Chara asked. Frisk nodded. "Thanks, Sis." She said. "Anything for you, Sis." Chara replied. "WILL CHARA DREEMURR PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT OFFICE? CHARA DREEMURR TO THE FRONT OFFICE." Said the intercom.

"Great. The idiot went and told on me, for helping you!" Chara said, before going to the front office. Frisk walked to class.


	7. Frisk's Talent

Luckily, the principal had seen the video, so Chara had gotten off with a warning. However, the boy, Lucas Michael, had been suspended for a week. Chara was writing down as much as she could in her math class. Y=2/3x divided by 7 plus 26 where x= 3. Chara wrote 23 1/7, which was correct.

Asriel was in PE. He easily was doing the 70 push ups, sit ups, squats, lunges, curl ups, and the 20 laps around the gym. The rest of the kids, even the other monsters, were in awe. Asriel could do the exercises nearly four times as fast as them!

Frisk, was in Music class. The teacher had them try a few instruments. Frisk seemed sad that they didn't have a talent for the Piano or Flute. But, when she got the Violin, that seemed to resonant with her soul. She began to play the melody Asgore often hums.

(Cue Asgore Theme on Violin)

As she played, she began to sing.

"This will be, the ultimate clash.

This will be, a battle to death." She began.

"All this pain, just to warp me back, to where I belong!

From now on, there is no escape!

I won't lie, I will miss this place!

But my heart, will always remember your friendly face!"

By now, she had the attention of 50% of the class.

" It won't change, what is done is done.

The King looks at me, comes down from his throne.

Can't hold back, my breath is all gone.

My vision is blurred.

I asking myself: What have I done?

The pain that I caused, the friends that I left.

I broke all the laws, there is no way back!"

The entire class was watching her.

"Did I change their lives?

Did I make it worth it?

We had our good times.

And suddenly I must go!

I wish I could stay!

At least one more day.

Would that be OK?

The time won't delay.

Its hard to decide.

For after this fight.

Someone has to die.

And I hate to say goodbye…..

Should I erase, the only chance I have?

Should I erase, these people from my past?

Maybe it was meant to happen, and I should stay around.

What if I'm just a human that was born underground?

What if I became a creature with a magical bound?

Maybe Toriel was right and this is my home now.

Wait!

What im just dream dreaming?

But if I am having trouble waking up.

Then it means I am underground sleeping, and there is no way up!

And even when the fighting is over, I'll probably be laying in my bed.

And the memories that I carry from my slumber, will all be worthwhile.

They will all make me smile.

There will be no exile.

Because I know that, I'll be, Baaaaack!" She finished. She opened her eyes to see everyone starring at her. She awkwardly bowed, as the class erupted I to cheers.


	8. Frisk's Talent, and A TF at the PTA

AN: This is a rewrite of this chapter because someone didn't like the way I had it so they launched into a tirade about it, so her you ****ing go!

After Frisk's performance, her teacher came over and asked calmly, "Frisk, have you ever picked up a violin before in your life?"Frisk shook her head before responding, "No, that was my first time." Frisk's teacher had a shocked look on her face, " I see… you have a talent, Frisk. I want you to take this violin home with you." Frisk was shocked, no one ever thought she had a gift besides the monsters. "You want me to what!?" She all but screamed. Frisk's teacher gave them a curious stare, "take this violin home. Is something wrong with that?"

Frisk was now nervous. She replied nervously, "No! Not at all! There is no problem! I'll be happy to take it home." Frisk takes the violin, and then the bell rang. "Bye Ms. Botie, I'll see you Monday!" Ms. Botie waves as she heads to the front door, Violin in the case, soon Chara walks up with Asriel. Chara was the first to notice the case. Chara asked "Hey sis. What's with the Violin?" Frisk replies, "Botie thinks I have a talent for it." Chara was ecstatic. "Really sis?" Frisk nods.

Asriel said with excitement in his voice, "that's cool! How good are you?" Frisk promised to show them when they got home. Asriel said disappointed, "aw…. Ok, sis. I'll wait." Sans soon showed up. **sans said, "H** **ow's it goin', kiddos? What's with the case?"** Frisk said happily, "Ms. Botie thinks I have a talent for the violin, so, how's your day?" Sans shrugged, " **eh, same shit as usual."** Frisk smirked, "You sweared! Sweeeaaar jaaaar!" Sans muttered, "a **h Shi- oot. Fine. I will put one dollar into the swear jar when we get home."**

Chara decided it was appropriate to insult sans. "Good job, bonehead." Sans smirked, " **thanks for the complement, Chara.** " Chara sighed, "That wasn't- oh never mind!"

One shortcut later…

Toriel noticed they were back and decided to ask Frisk something, "Frisk, Your thirteenth birthday is coming up, right?" Frisk nods. "Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked. Toriel replied, "Just wondering." Frisk smiled, "OK" Chara walked in. "Frisk, I think you need glasses." She said. Frisk responded by saying "Why?" Chara replied " I noticed you have been squinting at the board for a while, ss well as the worksheets." Toriel said, "Chara, take Frisk out to the store for some shopping and a pair of glasses. You may have 3g." Frisk and Chara were ecstatic, 1g was equal to nearly a thousand dollars!

Frisk and Chara grabbed their things and ran out the door.

At the store...

Frisk asked, "Where do we go first?" She was already uncomfortable because they could hear people, humans and monsters alike, saying things like "Is that the ambassador?" "Who is she with?" "I think that's Frisk, the ambassador's sister." They hated crowds. Chara snapped them out of their trance by saying "We need to get you glasses first and foremost." Frisk nodded as Chara gently pulled them into the nearby eye center. The loox at the desk smiled and said "What can I do for the young ambassador and her sister?" Chara smiled.

"Frisk needs an eye exam and glasses." Chara said. Loox nods. "Alright, have a seat. Dr. Anstigism will be here soon." After a few minutes, Dr. Anstigism came in and did the eye test. Frisk had 20/80 vision, so she was extremely nearsighted. They had to be four times as close as Chara to see things clearly. While Frisk was looking for frames, Chara was having a chat with Dr. Anstigism. Chara started off by saying " I don't think her nearsightedness is genetic. All of her family members don't need them." Dr. Anstigism gave a frown. "The only thing," he said, "that would cause that much nearsightedness besides genetics, is a severe blow to the head." Chara frowned, before realizing that while they were cooking a pie, Frisk had gone to get a pan, and flinched when they saw a frying pan.

After a few minutes, Frisk had her lenses, on express order do to her being the ambassador's sister, and a beautiful gold trim frame. She blinked as she adjusted her eyes to the new vision, and tackled Chara in a hug. "Thank you, sis! I don't think I've never seen this clearly!" Chara smiles any gives Frisk a "Your welcome" before they drop 1g for the frame and eye exam. "Keep the change" Chara said as they left. Frisk said "Now where?" "Chara replied, " lets go get some new clothes for you, and I think you should style your hair." Frisk quickly said "I don't want to cut it!" Chara calmed them down and explained that Styling and Cutting hair are two different things.

After an hour, they left the mall. Frisk had chose to change into one of her new outfits, a dress similar to that of Toriel's, but short sleeved, with a pair of light orange 2 inch heels. Her normally loose hair had been tied into a ponytail, that stopped just below the shoulders. She had an orange flowey clip in her hair. "Thank you, Chara." She said "I love this outfit. As well as my glasses and hair." Chara smiled. "Your welcome, sis. We should hurry. The PTA meeting is in half an hour. Would you like me to carry you so you don't trip in the heels?" Frisk nods. Chara picked them up bridal style and begins to run as fast as they could.

They made it with five and a half minutes spare. Toriel was the first to notice them. "Frisk, you look amazing!" She exclaimed. Asgore agreed with Toriel. Five minutes later, the meeting started. Linda was the first to speak. "Excuse me this is a Parent-Teacher association, not a petting zoo!" Frisk saw red. Chara looked at them, slightly worried. "Frisk, are you alright?" She said. Suddenly, magic erupted from Frisk! Two slits were cut into the dress they wore before angel wings erupted out of Frisk's back.

Chara shouted, "FRISK!" As Frisk's hair grew out to butt length, while still maintaining the ponytail. The tips turned orange. Frisk grew another half foot before the transformation stopped. Frisk looked up, their pink eyes seemed to pierce straight into Linda's soul. "Don't. You. Dare. Talk about my family like that. Mom, Dad, Chara, and Azzy are the best things that happened to me, so Linda. If you make fun of them, my Dunkle Sans, Uncle Papyrus, Aunt Dye-Dye, or Aunt Alphys again, well, to qoute my Dunkle, you are going to have a bad time.

Got that, Linda? That goes for you too, Hell-en!" Frisk practically screamed. Linda scoffed, "Mom and Dad. They are not your parents. They are monsters. Not humans. Monsters can't take care of human children." Chara slowly backed away from Frisk, as the saw what looked to be the Tough Gloves materialize on Frisk's hands. Frisk punched Linda as hard as she could without killing her. Linda crashed into the wall, visibly cracking it, before slumping down unconscious. "Anyone else?" Frisk questioned. Everyone else shook their heads.


	9. Freesia and a new day at school

Chara was still in shock, I mean, what would you say if your sister suddenly became an angel before punching someone into a wall? "F-Frisk" she asked nervously, "Are you ok?" Frisk looked at Chara, Chara didn't see the same person who was her sister, and she saw someone… more violent. Someone who was not afraid to fight should they need to.

Frisk didn't seem to calm down, in fact she didn't even seem to know Chara. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The 'Demon that comes when you call its name' hahahaha!" Frisk laughed a hollow laugh. Chara flinched at that title, she didn't want her sister to call her that. "What's wrong, demon?" Frisk spat, narrowing her eyes. The normal happy-go-lucky look had become cold and analytical, like she was figuring out exactly what was going on in Chara's head.

"Frisk… this isn't you!" Chara pleaded. Frisk gave her a curious look. "Frisk? I am not Frisk. I am Freesia. Freesia Rebbort. Now, Demon, where is your host?" 'Frisk' said coldly, her voice was as sharp as steel. Chara was now very worried. "H-host? I don't know wha-" Chara started before having to swiftly dodge a lightning fast punch from Freesia. "Do not lie, Demon. All demons have a host." Freesia replied, intent to harm clear in her voice, while throwing more punches. Chara shouted, "I'M NOT A DEMON!" Freesia continued her assault. "Yeah, and im the F*cking tooth fairy." Freesia laughed.

Chara sighed. "Alright 'Freesia, If it is a fight you want, then it's a fight you get!" Chara checked her and Freesia's STATS.

 **Chara LV 1 20/20**

 **ATK 99**

 **DEF 99**

 **The revived ambassador for the Monster race. The most Determined soul currently.**

 **Freesia LV 10 150/150**

 **ATK 120**

 **DEF 120**

 **Your sister's dark side. The one that now is controlling her every move.**

Freesia laughed. "Poor pathetic pacifist Frisk. Oh man… I finally got control from her! She is pleading me to SPARE you, Demon. But I must kill all demons." Freesia charged at Chara at a speed she almost couldn't comprehend. 'How is she this fast?!' Chara thought. Chara narrowly dodged and punched as hard as she could.

-1 HP

Chara screamed, "HOW!" Freesia laughed some more. "You Demon will never hurt me! I am just that powerful. Chara sighed. Looks like she would have to ACT to get Frisk back out of Freesia.

 **Chara-Act-Plead.**

Chara pleaded with Freesia. "Frisk, I know you're there! Come back!"

 **Frisk's soul resonates slightly.**

Chara sighed sadly. It wasn't enough. Freesia began charging at Chara, nailing her in the face.

-5 HP

 **Chara 15/20**

 **Chara-Act-Refuse to fight.**

Chara shouted, "Frisk, you have shown me the good in the world! Come Back!"

Toriel watched the battle, paralyzed by shock and fear. Freesia nailed Chara in the gut with a powerful hit, sending her flying. Chara coughed up blood.

-14 HP

"Any last words, Demon?" Freesia asked. "Yeah…" Chara said, "It's me…. Your best friend." This seemed to snap Frisk out of the state she was in. "S-Sis?!" Frisk asked. "Im so sorry! Nonononononononono, I've become what my old family wanted! A cold hearted fighter!" Frisk burst into tears. This in turn snapped Toriel and Asgore out of their trances. "FRISK, CHARA!" both of the parents shouted. Frisk didn't respond, she had shut down to cope with what she did.

A few days later, the Dreemurr household was not quite the same. Frisk hadn't come out of their room since what happened. Chara had fully recovered and was quite worried about her sister. Asriel still didn't know what happened. Toriel and Asgore were pleading with Frisk to eat. Frisk refused, saying that by letting anyone get close, she could just hurt them, like she did. Chara finally had enough. One night, she snuck from Asriel and her's Room, and picked the lock on Frisk's door open. Frisk was a mess. The feathers on her wings were ruffled, her straight hair stood up in a number of places, and the room was nearly destroyed.

"No… Don't wanna… please don't… make me…. No kill… please…" Chara heard Frisk mumble in her sleep. Frisk was having a bad nightmare. Chara carefully snuck up to Frisk, making sure not to make a sound. "Frisk…" Chara mumbled. She carefully snuggled next to Frisk, who seemed to calm down in her presence. "Frisk, it's just a dream. Im here…" Chara said as Frisk completely calmed down. The two adopted sisters soon fell asleep like that.

The next morning, Frisk woke up in Chara's arms. 'Well… I can't move now. Great….' She thought. 'How did she get in here? I had the door locked.' As Frisk laid there, she began to think about Chara. 'Chara is really nice. They bought me my new clothes, my glasses, and they even are cuddling with me after I hurt them badly. Why? Why do I feel so… complete with her around? Do I…. like her?' Chara stirred next to them. "Morning, Chara." Frisk said nervously. "Morning, Frisk…. Why are you blushing?" Chara asked. Frisk went full panic mode. She was blushing!? Oh man…. Does this mean… she likes Chara? "N-No reason" Frisk stuttered. Chara narrowed her eyes, before sighing. "Okay…. If you need me, I'll be downstairs." As she left, Chara thought about Frisk. 'Frisk is really nice. They brought me back to life, they trust me enough to call me her sister, and she didn't object to me being in her room last night. Why? Why do I feel so… complete with her around? Do I…. like her?'

Chara began to blush as she entered the kitchen downstairs. But it luckily blended in with her permanently flushed cheeks. She poured herself a bowl of Chocolate Temmie Flakes, and laughed as she remembered the jingle. 'Temmie Flakes! An original breakfast. Temmie Flakes! So good you can't taste it. Temmie Flakes! Don't forget to digest it! Temmie Flakes in your mouth! TEMMIE FLAKES!' as she ate, she realized that the Temmie had finally learned to use real cereal instead of construction paper. Thank goodness for that!

Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel came in doing their new morning routine since Frisk stopped coming down. "Good morning, Chara. How did you sleep?" Asked Toriel. "Good. Azzy and I slept great!" Chara replied. Toriel narrowed her eyes. "Really, Chara Ctor Dreemurr? Because when I checked on you two last night, you were not in your room. So… Where. Were. You?" Toriel said angrily. Chara was about to reply when Frisk, who had been in the doorway for about a minute, spoke up. "They were with me." Frisk defended. "Frisk!" The original Dreemurrs shouted, before tackling her in a hug. Frisk managed to say "Too… Tight… Can't… Breath…" Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel released Frisk and apologize.

"You're finally out of your room!" Asriel said full of happiness. Toriel looked between Frisk and Chara, before saying "Chara, did you sneak into Frisk's room, AND SPENT THE NIGHT!?" Frisk and Chara blushed at that. "Y-Yeah…. Sorry?" Chara said, slightly afraid of what they would say. Toriel smiled, "Thank you for getting her out of her room. I'm glad you two finally figured out your feeling for each other. I mean, it's been obvious for the past month that you two like each other! "Frisk and Chara turned redder than a tomato. "MOM!" the girls yelled. "DON'T EMBARRASS ME!" Toriel giggled as the two flustered girls shouted at her.

" **Heya, guys, it's me, Sans the Comic. How's the two lovebirds doing?** " Sans said as he popped into the kitchen. "SANS!" screamed Chara, "STOP TALKING RIGHT NOW!" Sans backed up and left the room. Frisk left to go change out of her PJs. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Frisk came down in a new outfit. She had her hair loose again, her glasses were on, which makes her eyes almost look anime proportioned, she had on a black shirt with an orange heart on it, surrounded by orange cursive writing that said: This shirt fills you with Bravery!, and she had a light purple skirt that went just past the knees.

Chara smiled, she had bought that outfit just before the incident. "Nice outfit, Frisk." She said as Frisk sat down next to her on the couch.

 **Sitting on the couch next to your crush fills you with DETERMINATION. File saved.**

Frisk spoke up. "So Chara, what do you want to do today?" she asked. Chara shrugged. Toriel spoke up from the kitchen. "You two might want to get your backpacks. Or else you will be late to school. It's Monday today." Frisk and Chara ran to get their bags.

Within minutes, the two girls and Asriel were at the school. Frisk had just put her bag into her locker when an all too familiar voice rang out. "HEY, SISTER!" shouted Frisk's brother, Fred. Frisk gulped subconsciously. "Y-Yes, Fred?" she said nervously. "IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOREVER!" Fred shouted again. Frisk was terrified. 'Oh no… not him too!' she thought, only to be taken by surprise as Fred hugged her in one of the biggest hugs she ever had. "Where were you? After you ran, I ran away as well. Hoping that I could find you! I missed you so much, Sis." Fred said with genuine happiness and relief in his voice.

Chara had heard Fred's shout and thought he was trying to hurt Frisk, so she did the only thing that came to mind. She kicked him in the face. Fred stumbled back and released Frisk from his hug. "CHARA, DON'T!" Frisk yelled, "HE WASN'T HURTING ME, HE WAS GENUINELY CONCERNED ABOUT ME!" Chara looked at Frisk in surprise, not believing it. "Frisk… what brain control did he put you under?" she asked. Frisk replied, "None!" Fred slowly got up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I WAS HUGGING MY SISTER!" Chara quickly apologized before introducing themselves. "So… you're Chara, huh? Well, I would say it's nice to meet you, but I was kicked in the face." Fred spoke with malice in his voice. Frisk sighed. "Bro, they thought you were hurting me. The rest of my birth family has been trying to kill me." Fred looked sad. "Sorry, Chara." He said. He agreed to come with Frisk and Chara to the Dreemurr home to stay. After the bully incident a few weeks prior, Chara shared her classes with Frisk.

8:30-9:15 Algebra 2-Ms. Nelson (Linda)

9:20-10:05 World History-Mr. Dummy (Mad Dummy)

10:10-10:55 P.E. -Mrs. Undying (Undyne)

11:00-11:45 English-Mr. Blooky (Nabstablook)

11:50- 12:35 Lunch

12:40-1:25 Study Hall-Mr. Serif (Papyrus)

1:30-2:15 Chemistry-Mrs. Undying (Alphys)

2:20-3:05 Ceramics-Mrs. Dreemurr (Toriel)

Frisk looked at her new schedule and smiled, she befriended all of the teachers except for Linda… 'oh right…. I punched her into a wall a few days ago….' Frisk thought as she followed Chara to the classroom.


	10. Classes and Alphys Chemicals Ruin Stuff

Linda, to say the least, was unnecessarily cruel. Frisk had gotten up to sharpen her pencil, when Linda snapped at her. "Ms. Dreemurr. Did I say that you could get up?" She asked harshly. "Im just-" Frisk began when Linda rudely interrupted, "MS. DREEMURR, DETENTION FOR TALKING BACK TO A TEACHER!" Frisk was shocked, she had never gotten a detention before. "Now sit down, Ms. Dreemurr. Or you will get another detention." Linda snapped. Frisk sat down as Chara rubbed their back. Frisk unconsciously began to Stim. Linda looked at her. "Ms. Dreemurr, stop that at once." Frisk stopped, but it was near torture to keep her hands still.

L uckily, World History with the Mad Dummy was much better. Well… as better as being in a class taught by a magic angry training dummy could be. When several kids didn't turn in their homework, the Mad Dummy shouted, "Pitiful, Pitiful, PITIFUL!" scaring them quite a bit. Frisk smiled, after all, she wasn't completely hated by the Dummy. She had helped him reunite with his cousin. Chara helped her catch up with what she missed, they were talking about World War Two and the Holocaust, before heading to their next class.

Undyne, well, its Undyne. She wanted to play Dodgespear, unfortunately, only Frisk and Chara knew how to block a spear, so Undyne settled for Dodgeball. She launched the Dodgeballs as hard as she could. Soon only Frisk and Chara were left standing. Shocking everyone was when Frisk caught the Dodgeball that Undyne threw. "Well, looks like im out of the game, that was a good catch, Punk." She said proudly as Frisk smiled. "Good game, Dye-Dye." Frisk said, also smiling. Frisk's arms hurt like hell… she felt as if her arm was on fire.

Next was English. Nabstablook was a great teacher, he would repeat everything at least 3 times so everyone had understood it. He had a Jazz rendition of Ghost Fight playing as the kids worked. Today was Compound Subjects and Predicates. " _A compound subject is when a sentence had two or more subjects, for example: Bill and Ryan ran away. However, a compound Predicate is when a sentence has two or more verbs to one or more subjects. For example: Ted jumped out of his chair and ran to the door."_ The ghostly teacher said calmly. " _A Complex sentence is a sentence that has a compound subject and a compound predicate. For example: Bill, Ryan, and Ted ran to the door and left."_ He finished.

At lunch, they ate their packed lunch, a grilled cheese sandwich, a thermos of Golden Flower Tea, and a slice of Butterscotch Cinnamon pie. Frisk spoke up. "Chara, why was Linda so cruel to me? I wasn't even in control of myself. So what gives?" she said sadly. Chara shrugged. "I wish I knew, Frisk. If I knew, I would tell you. I would do anything to make you feel better." She spoke. "Hey, Chara? You want to go visit Alphys' lab after school?" Frisk said excitedly. Chara nodded. What could go wrong?

-Time Skip-

It was the end of school, finally. Chara waited for 30 minutes for Frisk to serve her detention. When Frisk finally came out, the two girls went to Alphys' lab. They had only been there for about 20 minutes before Frisk began to run around. Frisk excitedly ran around the lab, before bumping into a shelf and knocking over some chemicals onto them. Frisk felt herself shrinking, no, not shrinking. Regressing. As she regressed in age, Chara came into the room. By that time, Frisk had already lost her wings, and was about 7 years old again. Her clothes changed with her. At this point, she was in a shrunken version of her shirt and a pair of shorts.

Frisk continued to regress. 7. 6. 5. How far was this going to go? 4. 3. Frisk's clothes had changed to a Dora shirt and a Pull-up. 2. 1. It finally stopped. Frisk was left in a full on Diaper, and an onesie. "Chawa?" the young Frisk asked. "Wat Hapend?" Chara was shocked, Frisk was a baby. "Chawa, I fink my memures ar goin awa!" "WHAT!?" Chara shouted. Frisk began to bawl. "I WAN MY MAMA!" Chara carefully picked up the baby Frisk, when a bit of the chemical got onto her clothes.

So there was 13 year old Chara, in a large version of Frisk's clothing, holding Frisk who settled down finally. "Mama… I luv yu." Frisk said to Chara. 'Oh boy… what am I going to tell Mom and Dad' Chara thought when she slipped and fell to the ground. Her face and hair landed in the chemical, luckily not enough to change her memories, but enough to change her appearance.

Chara now had two pigtails, her face now had a childish charm to it and her speech regressed to about a three year olds. "Well, tanks a lot, Alphes." Chara said. "What am I going to do?" she managed to make it out of the regressing chemicals, but lost her balance and knocked more chemicals onto her, Frisk was luckily not effected. Chara didn't know what the chemicals changed until she looked in the mirror.

The regression on Chara was gone, but several things had gone wrong. The first thing Chara noticed was the snow white wedding dress she was in. It was made of pure silk, with a lot of lace to it. She heard a louder crunching noise when she stepped, so she lifted up the skirt of the dress to see she was in an even larger diaper, with 'FAIRY PRINCESS' written on them. Chara's hair had become beach blonde, and had grown to the point that it was nearly five times longer than her own body! Her shoes had been transformed into 16 inch heels, which was very hard to walk in. When Chara opened her mouth, she spoke Japanese instead of English. "Anata o koroshimasu, Alphys-Chan!" (Im going to kill you, Alphys!)

Chara decided it was a good idea to try other chemicals to change back. The first chemical returned her speech back to English, but put her into a baby walker. "Why do you even have these magic chemicals, Alphys?!" Chara whisper shouted, as to not wake up the sleeping baby Frisk. She tried another one. Her hair returned to normal, but she got a pacifier and rattle that she couldn't throw away. Chara couldn't speak through the pacifier, so she just grabbed the next chemical. This one had changed the wedding dress into a t shirt, however, the thick diaper was still there and was growing thicker. Chara estimated the padding was at least 5 inches thick! She was about to reach for the next on when she felt something wet. Chara looked down in horror, she peed herself! She hastily grabbed the next chemical, which got rid of the heels and baby walker, but now Chara had on roller skates on. Chara felt her teeth go back into her gums, she didn't have teeth!

'Well. I'm now the equivalent of a 1 ½ year old who still needs diapers. Great…' she thought. Chara grabbed yet another chemical. Her teeth returned, the pacifier and rattle disappeared, and the Roller skates changed into black leather 3 inch high heeled boots. The adverse effects were that Chara no longer could stand upright. She had lost the ability to walk! Chara felt something weird, she felt her stomach gurgle, when she let out the biggest fart ever! Chara blushed redder than a tomato, see just pooped herself. She noticed her nose had turned bright red, and was much bigger and rounder than she remembered. She had oversized clown gloves on. Chara managed to crawl over to a mirror, there she was. A Teenager crawling on the ground, with a full diaper, clown gloves, and a clown nose. Chara just barely managed to grab the next chemical, praying that this one would help her a bit. She felt a rush of strength in her legs, she could stand and walk again! The clown items vanished. Chara stood up, she watched at the diaper shrank away I to nothing, taking her mess with it. 'thank goodness that's gone.' Chara said with a smile. The smile soon turned into a frown as a clean diaper appeared on Chara. This one was nearly a foot thick. Chara then saw a huge dress, bigger than the wedding dress, materialize on her. Luckily, it hid the diaper from view. Her hair grew down to her ankle. Chara decided that this was the best she was going to get. A stroller appeared next to her. She put Frisk into it and walked home.


	11. Chara's last transformation and home

Chara suffered severe humiliation, she pooped and peed in her diaper several times one the way home. By the time they got home, the diaper was nearly 20x heavier than before. She knocked on the door, hoping she didn't wake up Frisk, when her body tingled. Chara realized that one of the chemicals must have been late acting. She was unable to say a word as she looked down to watch her chest change. Little bumps formed but soon grew out to form two good sized D-Cups.

Her hair began growing at an intense rate, stopping only once it reached her knees. Chara's nails grew and were coated in black nail polish. Her lips had black lipstick on. bracelet with a single purple bead on it formed on Chara's right hand.

It is at this point where a sharp pain hits her feet, almost causing her to fall backwards onto the hard pavement. She looked down at her shoes, which are no longer boots, but silver 9-inch heels. To her amazement, and her horror, her feet seemed to shrink along with the shoe. One by one, her toenails turned black, just like her fingernails.

The feeling of pain moves up her legs, with the skirt of the dress rolling up with it. Her legs lose a bit of muscle mass. In a matter of moments her state of disbelief ends, and she snap back into focus. 'What the hell is happening to me?' She thought as her body and her clothes continued to change.

By this point, the skirt of the dress was all but gone, showing nothing but her diaper and legs. Her hips then grow wider, and she felt her butt swell out, causing her to stumble. She then quickly regained her balence, precisely as she felt her diaper shift into cotton lined panties. Though exposed for a few seconds, they get covered up when a black, Victorian style skirt shoots out of the bottom of her shirt, turning it into a new dress.

The feeling then stalls at her neck, and moves down her arms, causing them to become even softer and more delicate. The feeling at her neck then moves up to her face, she then felt her facial features change, with her face becoming more innocent, her lips becoming puffier, her nose becoming smaller, and her eyelashes becoming longer.

Her skin tone turned almost white, like Toriel's fur, but not like Papyrus's bones. Her eye color changed from red to lavender. She winced as a pair of silver dangling earrings materialized onto her ears. Her hair turned amethyst in color as it tied itself into two long ponytails. Chara caught her reflection in the mirror, she looked gorgeous! Frisk woke up and began to cry, so Chara picked her up and began to rock Frisk. Then Toriel opened the door.

"Oh... Hi mom." Chara said.


	12. Being Cured and The New Girl

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. All other characters belong to their respective owners.

Sorry for the long wait everyone. i had writers block, and high school is back in session. 

Toriel looked at her. "Im sorry, do i know you?" she asked. Chara blushed. "Yeah mom, its me, Chara. and this is Frisk." Toriel ushered them inside. Once everyone was confertable, Toriel asked "What happened, Young Lady?" Chara nervously said, "Frisk and i were playing around in Alphys' Lab, when we spilled a bunch of chemicals, causing random transformations." Toriel sighed. "I will call Alphys' over to fix this. You two are in trouble once you are cured."

Chara sighed as Toriel left the room to call Alphys. "Why did i let Frisk convince me to go to Alphy's lab?" she thought to herself. After an hour of waiting, Alphys' showed up. Frisk was soon returned to her correct age and Chara was returned to her age, however, Alphy's couldnt get rid of the purple hair and eyes, with black nails. Chara said, "Its fine, i like them." and that was the end of the story.

When school came around, Chara was the topic of several rumors, ranging from plastic surgury, to being replaced by aliens. Chara just had to laugh at that one. "Aliens? hahahaha, that's the best joke ive heard in a while." she thought as going through her day. In her english class, a new student had arrived. A girl named Abigail. She wears a pink hoodie, constantly with the hood covering her eyes, and denim jeggings. She wears rainbow hightops. She also has long, wavy moose coloured hair and if asked to take her hood down, her eyes are duel coloured, the right eye is pink and the left eye is purple.

Abigail smiled and said, "Hi everyone, My name is Abigail. and am a shapeshifter. Chara smiled, this was going to be interesting. Abigail took her seat next to Chara and Frisk.


	13. Alphys' Chemicals 2: The Revenge

Once again, i dont own Undertale.

* * *

Soon, it was time to go home. as Frisk and Chara walked, they began to talk about the new girl, Abigail. "She is really cool!" said Frisk as she ran to catch up to Chara. Chara agreed with a smile and a nod of the head. "I still wonder about those chemicals that Alphys had." She said. Frisk asked, "Why didn't you ask her when she was at the house?" Chara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, why didn't you?" she said. Frisk shrugged her shoulders as well. "In any case, we are not going back there, right Frisk?" Chara said. Frisk responded with a shrug. "I don't know, it was kinda funny." she said. Chara asked, "Are you crazy!? It wasn't fun."

Behind them, a voice rang out. "What'cha talking about?" it asked. the two girls turn around to see Abigail behind them, smiling. "It's... a long story. You see, Frisk and i saved every monster from being trapped in the underground, i am the monster's ambassador, Frisk is an angel, apparently i'm a demon, and a few days ago, we were at one of our friends lab. she had a bunch of chemicals that caused random changes, ranging from voice, to clothing, to age." Chara said. Abigail responded with, "Woah... can i see the lab?" Chara winced while Frisk smiled. "Of course you can! come on!" frisk said as she dragged Chara with her. Quickly, Chara sent Toriel a text telling her what was happening, and to have Alphys' on Speeddial.

Once at the lab, Frisk showed Abigail the chemicals. soon, the two were having a chemical fight with Chara caught in the cross fire. "I really... ne pense pas que... Wareware wa subeki... doing this.`" Chara said as she switched from English, to French, to Japanese, then back to english. Frisk said, "What? we can't hear you over all the fun we are having!" Abigail laughed with Frisk as they continued their game. When everything was done, Chara was in a maid dress, and spoke with a french accent. Frisk's hair was blonde, reaching down to her ankles. Abigail's clothes had turned blue, as did her hair.

Chara spoke up, "I told you zhat we zhouldn't mess around." with a glare at the two. "Lets just get home and have alphys' cure us again." Frisk said, Abigail backing her up.


	14. A Night to Forget

Tories called and let them know Alphys would be there in 20 minutes... So Frisk and Abigail went back to messing around with the chemicals. Chars got hit and grew shimmering fairy wings. Frisk turned into a maid. And Abigail turned into a ballerina. This continued for 20 minutes until Alphys got there. Once the three were cured, they went home. Frisk and Chara walked home in silence for the most part. Neither knowing what to say, but both having a massive blush on their face. The two girls soon arrived and immediately went to bed.

Later that night, the smoke alarm went off. Someone had set the house on fire! Quickly rushing out, the three monsters and the adopted humans were confronted by a mob. "GO BACK TO MT. EBBOT, MONSTER!" "YOU DONT BELONG HERE!" "LEAVE THE SURFACE, FREAKS!" were shouted by the mob. Asgore shielded the young children as the crowd began to through rocks at them. "I'm sure there is a way we can negotiate, humans. " the once mighty king said. The crowd continued to shout. Growing more and more violent. Frisk was scared out of her mind. Chara and Asriel tried to comfort her.

Eventually, the crowd dispersed, but their home, was gone. Frisk sadly said"what do we do now?"

* * *

AN: sorry to Popculturefan, she owns Abigail. And yes, cliffy! What should they do now?


	15. A night to forget: skeleton bros

At Sans and Papyrus' house...

* * *

Sans smiled his smile and started " **Hey bro, do you mind if i have a drumstick** " Papyrus looked at him and asked, " UM, WHY BROT-" he was cut of as a large rock smashed through the window, missing his skull by an inch. "BROTHER, IS THIS PART OF YOUR BAD JOKE" he asked. Sans yelled" **TAKE COVER PAPPY! THIS ISNT MY JOKE! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL US!** " Sans and papyrus hid in their oversized sink cabneit. "GET YOUR MONSTER ASSES OUT HERE YA SKELETONS!" Someone outside yelled. Papyrus whispered to Sans, "what do we do, brother?" Sans shrugged his shoulders. " **Bro, ill be back.** " sans shortcuts to the living room, where he grabs Papyrus' present, before shortcuting back. He hands it to papyrus. "Brother, thisis not the time for..." sans cut him off. " **open. It.** " papyrus opened it to find his Battle Body, but on the inside, was metal armor and kevlar. Sans said " **made it for you, bro. Completely attack proof. It may be a bit heavy, but im sure you will get used to it quick. Im going to shortcut us to Frisk and Chara once you get it on.** " And so, with thier house battered by rocks, they shortcutted to Asgore's burned down home.


End file.
